continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of Great Races
The Alliance of Great Races was a coalition of powerful races residing in the Milky Way Galaxy who banded together for increased military, economic, and political cooperation. Aside from managing the day-to-day affairs of billions of people and coordinating public policy between the member races, the Alliance also maintained its own intelligence agency and communications sector. Traditionally consisting of the most powerful groups in the known galaxy, the modern incarnation of the organization was made up of the Tau'ri, Free Jaffa, Tok'ra, and Venii. Past members included the Hebridanian Federation and the original allies; the Ancients, Asgard, Furlings, and Nox, the final founding race to leave the organization. At the end of the Der'kal Invasion, mounting pressure from certain political figures led to reform of the organization into a full-fledged interstellar government. The Alliance of Great Races was formally dissolved a year later. History Originally, the Alliance was an intergalactic organization composed of the most advanced races known at the time: the Ancients, the Asgard, the Furlings, and the Nox. They would periodically meet to discuss matters of mutual concern and importance, with the stated goal of bettering and defending all life. To ensure universal communication, they created a "universal language" composed of representations of the elements, the very code that is now used in human periodic tables. The Alliance largely dissolved following the AI War and after the last remaining Ancients fled to the Pegasus Galaxy or ascended, though the other two races continued to interact for several million more years. With the extinction of the Asgard, only the Nox remain of the original Alliance. With their dying breath, the Asgard did, however, proclaim the humans of Earth to be the Fifth Race of the group, a sentiment which was remembered when the Nox approached the major galactic powers to rebuild the coalition. The recognized authority of the galaxy, the Alliance enjoys relative control over most galactic affairs, exerting influence over matters ranging from planetary squabbles to border wars. Though many thousands of planets do not belong to the group itself, most communities still defer to its decisions and heed its proclamations. With an armada comprised of various ship designs and technologies, it also boats the most versatile and responsive military force in the Milky Way. The Alliance was founded to secure the peace and prosperity of the galaxy following the devastating war with the Ori, which left hundreds of planets barren and in ruin. It was designed to safeguard the autonomy of member races but also give a unified voice to all people who wished for it — and also to ensure that a force such as the Goa'uld System Lords could never again rise to power. Its first military conflict was with breakaway factions of the Lucian Alliance under the control of an android copy of Zanous Garrin. A year later, it would face its first full-scale war, pitting the untested forces of the Alliance against the might of the seemingly-unstoppable Der'kal Empire. Worlds and facilities under Alliance control While each member race of the Alliance has its own homeworlds, colonies, and off-world facilities, the organization as a whole maintains its own planets and complexes. These planets are regarded as under the sole authority of the Alliance High Council, not the various races that make it up. Some of these worlds are as follows, though the list is by no means exhaustive: *Heliopolis (Capital) **Citadel **Alliance Intelligence headquarters *Cindari (Shipyards and shipbuilding facilities) *Tartarus (Prison complex) Category:Governments and alliances